Birds on Your Shoulder
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Greg's sperm..." Sara said plainly. "I'm not having a Hodges baby inside me for 9 months..."
1. Chapter 1

Okay- Catherine and I spent the day giggling in front of various CSI episodes- she suggested this idea and it sounded far too funny not to write!

AU- Greg and Hodges are together and are looking to have a baby...

Enjoy- please review!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Prologue) **

**How It All Started... **

"Look at her...It's like watching a documentary..." Hodges snorted his eyes focused on the way Sara was leaning against the bar, one arm causally draped across the broad shoulders of a tall, dark stranger. "Remind me again why we're asking her to mother our children"

"Because she's smart, beautiful, funny..." Greg began listing surveying the menu cautiously before looking up to meet his partner's eye. "...independent, talented, loyal, she isn't afraid to stand up for her beliefs. Not to mention she's barely been sick in the past 12 years, she's clearly healthy."

"Well since you're so convinced... you should be the one that asks her..." The older man retaliated, leaning back in his chair attempting to regain his cool for conversation that was about to come as Sara slipped back into her seat with a coy smile.

"That guy was cute, huh?" Greg smiled casting an eye towards the bar to see the man Sara had been chatting to watching her.

"He was..." Sara quirked an eyebrow at him, ignoring the judgmental expression that Hodges was wearing. "He's a music producer..."

"That sounds cool" Greg agreed with a small smile. "What kind of music does he produce..."

"Rap...mainly..." She nodded taking a sip of her wine.

"Rap..." Hodges rolled his eyes, looking at the man beside him in a way that said a million and one things.

"So...what did you two ladies bring me here for?" Sara asked glaring at the other man with gritted teeth.

"We...were wondering if you would consider being our surrogate..." Greg asked slowly, attempting to keep her attention focused on him as opposed to Hodges.

"You want to have a baby?" She raised her eyebrows, surprised by the idea.

"Yes..." He smiled at her, realising just how real this had all become.

"You're sure..." Sara asked again wanting to double check what she'd just heard.

"Yes we're sure Sara..." Hodges interjected rolling his eyes.

"And you want me...?" She seemed bemused by the thought, letting it sink in as she took a sip of her wine. "Greg...are you sure Hodges agreed to this?"

"We've been talking about it for a while...and... We think you're incredible, and we were hoping you'd say yes..." Greg responded looking at David before looking back to Sara.

"Yes..." She took a deep breath. "I'll do it..."

"Really?" Hodges seemed surprised, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Yes... You two will be amazing dad's..." Sara beamed at them.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Hodges began

"I have one condition though..." She stated with a gleam in her eye as she leant back in her chair.

"Sure...go ahead..." Greg offered.

"Greg's sperm..." Sara said plainly. "I'm not having a Hodges baby inside me for 9 months..."

"I think...that is something we'll have to discuss" Hodges jumped in before Greg said anything.

"No" She shook her head. "Greg's sperm or I'm out"

"Fine..." Hodges exhaled. "Seriously...you're going to have to remind me why we asked her again?"

"Be nice" Greg smirked.

"Does he know how to be?" Sara raised her eyes brows. "This is news to me..."

"I can't believe this is happening..." Greg beamed at her. "We're going to have a family; we're going to have a baby"


	2. Chapter 2

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Conception)**

Sara took a deep breath attempting to relax into the situation leaning back against the seat the bright lights above her eyes blinding her slightly as Greg and Hodges hovered by her side. Her feet rested against the chair, her knees apart, her pelvis elevated as the doctor filled out various forms on the other side of the room.

"This is how I spend my Friday nights anyway" She commented with a small smile looking at Greg knowing full well that it would irritate Hodges.

"I don't doubt it" Hodges rolled his eyes thinking carefully about all the stories he had heard over the years about Sara and Greg's nights out.

"So we're ready to do this" The doctor smile the syringe ready in his hand as he approached her; taking a deep breath Sara nodded closing her eyes attempting to loosen up her body. Greg's hand tangled with hers, her hand gripping tighter as the syringe was inserted.

"And we're done" The doctor smiled. "You need to stay like this for half an hour to increase chances of conception"

"That sounds fun..." Sara rolled her eyes loosening her grip on Greg's hand but he still didn't let go, the nerves and anticipation clearly getting to him.

"I'll be back in a bit to check on you" He smiled, making his way towards the door, disappearing into the hall way.

"That doctor was hot" Sara commented with raised eyebrows, attempting to get comfortable.

"Do you seriously only ever think about sex?" Hodges asked slightly disgusted.

"Yes Hodges... my life revolves around sex that is why I have decided to go for the ultimate sex accessory of a giant stomach." She shot back.

"I think pregnant women always look beautiful...radiant..." Greg squeezed her hand.

"They give me the creeps." Hodges stated visibly shuddering.

"And that's why you're getting me pregnant..." She shook her head slightly.

"How does it feel?" Greg asked leaning in, resting his elbows against the bed.

"It feels like I'm lying on a bed surrounded by gay guys with my ass in the air." She pursed her lips.

"The wrong crowd isn't it?" Hodges asked pouring himself a glass of water.

"Story of my life..." Sara gave a throaty laugh.

"You'll meet someone great...I promise" Greg muttered kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure my bump will attract all the best guys..." She thought about the weird men out realising that pregnancy was not going to make dating any easier.

"I'll fight off the bad ones...That's my baby in there..." He laughed.

"I'll settle for making someone great instead" She smiled softly wondering if it was too late for her, if this was as close as she was going to get to having a family.

"I hope our baby has your eyes..." Greg pointed out leaning back in his chair again.

"I hope that's all it's got!" She smirked.

"I second that" Hodges chipped in.

"You can talk..."

"Hey this baby gets nothing from me but my sparkling personality." He raised his hands in his own defence.

"Yeah, that's going to go down well..." Sara murmured in a low voice.

"I'm clearly going to be the cool dad in this situation" Greg beamed as it occurred to him.

"You'll be a wonderful father" Sara held onto his hand slightly tighter.

"Thank you" Greg pressed a kiss against her cheek making her giggle.

"Why don't you just go marry her" He rolled his eyes watching them grimacing.

"Because I love you..." Greg replied shortly.

"Get a room boys - I'm trying to be inseminated here." Sara attempted to lighten the mood.

"This is so boring, babies take far too long to make" Hodges commented.

"Want to trade"

"No thank you..."

"Why don't you go get us some coffee" Greg said looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure" Hodges didn't hesitate making his way out of the door leaving Sara and Greg alone together.

"Are you sure he's ok with all this?" She found herself feeling unsure about the situation as her eyes settled on the door Hodges had disappeared out of.

"I don't know why he's being like this...We spent so long talking about it...I thought he'd be more excited..." Greg said with a small frown.

"He hates me"

"No...No he doesn't..." He shook his head.

"Oh come on - you know he does. I don't care you know..." Sara pushed him to be honest with her.

"He does...but you're carrying our baby...I'll have a word with him, I'm going to have him being rude to you for the next nine months" Greg informed her.

"I think if he's nice to me for the next nine months the world would implode." Sara laughed.

"It doesn't make it okay"

"As long as I have you I can cope with Hodges 'Sparkling' personality." She brushed her free hand across his cheek gently willing him to relax.

"You'll always have me" He smiled softly.

"I better - because if you think you're abandoning me with a baby you are sorely mistaken." Sara said firmly.

"Don't worry, I'm not the kind of guy to knock someone up and run for the hills, I'm completely in this with you" He assured her.

"We're going to have a baby - this is crazy..." She found herself saying as she realised it was real, that all of this was actually happening.

"I can't wait to meet him or her..." he said nervously.

"I hope she will forgive me for introducing her to Hodges."

"She?" Greg raised his eyebrows.

"I'd like a baby girl..."

"Me too" He smiled.

"Oh god no... Hormones? No thanks." Hodges said from the door, appearing while awkwardly attempting to hold three cups of coffee.

"You seriously need to get over your fear of women Hodges...it's not healthy" Sara replied.

"I manage just fine thanks" He handed her one of the cups. "Decaf for you"

"Thank you..." Sara lent up taking a small sip from the cup before placing it aside again.

"As long as our baby is healthy...it doesn't matter" Greg tried to defuse the tension, but found himself failing miserably as the spark in Hodge's eye refused to disappear.

"Maybe we'll get both. Fraternal twins are common in the... older woman."

"Gee thanks...you're really making me feel better"

"Hey... if there's two we can let you keep one." He kept going.

"If I'm going to have kids I plan on doing it the fun way...not the 'Your daddy's sperm was frozen and I had to lay on my back with my legs up in the air for half an hour' way..." Sara informed them both.

"Well... you are certainly getting the practice in." he said slyly.

"David, please..." Greg pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok... ok. I'm sorry...you do make it easy though."

"Do I really?" Sara hissed leaning up on her elbows.

"Sara, it's not worth it..." Greg shook his head.

"I just hope you have the decency to keep your pants on for the next nine months..." Hodges folded his arms across his chest.

"I can have sex while pregnant..." Sara frowned.

"Well... physically yes. Morally... Its... wrong..."

"How so...Please...I really want to hear this one..."

"You really want the first thing your baby, see's to be someone else's... thing?"

"Oh you're ridiculous... The baby is not going 'see' someone else's thing... I can just hope to lord you're not the first person it see's..." Sara continued not giving up the argument.

"What's wrong with me being the first person it see's - I am its dad." Hodges spat back.

"You know what...It's my body...you can't tell me if I can and can't have sex... It's my decision so if I want to go out there and screw the whole Las Vegas Wranglers team... I can..." Sara snapped.

"Sara..." Greg muttered quietly.

"I'm not going to! But that's not the point."

"It's up to you if you decide to see people while you're pregnant...we're not going to stop you... David can you please apologise to Sara" Greg announced, looking up at the older man hopefully.

"Only if she promises she's not going to be screwing around with our baby inside her. I TOLD you we should have got a contract written." Hodges shook his head.

"I'm not going to promise that" Sara stated firmly.

"Then I'm not apologising."

"Guys...please..." Greg's attempts at playing peace maker failed.

"How's everything in here?" The doctor appeared at the door with a small smile.

"Just fine" Sara replied, fixing her eyes to the ceiling again.

"That's great...you can go ahead and relax" He instructed. With a wary sigh Sara took her legs down straightening out her hospital gown.

"The procedure isn't always receptive the first time, so if you're not pregnant don't worry...We can always give it another go" he informed her.

Once Sara had gotten dressed they stepped out into the bright day light in silence the tension still lingering between them all.

"Would you like a ride home?" Greg asked Sara indicating to his car.

"Yes please" She nodded, tucking her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I'll see you at home" Greg pressed a kiss against his partner's cheek walking in the direction of his car.

Hodges felt a tang of jealousy mixed with resentment as he watched the two of them making their way across the car park. Greg's arm casually wrapped around Sara's waist bringing her body closer to his, she rested her head on his shoulder and they talked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the slow update- enjoy ;)

**Birds on Your Shoulder **

**(The Test)**

"How long does this take?" Hodges grumbled as he leant back on Sara's sofa, glancing at Greg as they waited for her to return from the bathroom. The door, finally creaked open Sara appearing with a nervous smile, a box clutched in her hand.

"Well that took you long enough" The older man pointed out as Sara sat herself down on the sofa opposite them both trying to get comfortable in the tense atmosphere.

"How are you feeling?" Greg asked with a soft smile.

"Dizzy... I think my blood is now fifty percent orange juice..." She gave a small laugh. "Nervous..."

"Don't be..." The younger man assured her. "If it didn't work this time, we'll just try again"

"Yes...Because Greg and I are made of money..." Hodges gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell everyone?" Greg asked ignoring his partner.

"Not really..." Sara realised that this was something that wouldn't stay between them for long- pregnancy was not something she could easily hide. "I should probably think about that...Can you imagine the look on everyone's faces when I tell them..."

"Something near horrified I imagine..." Hodges commented.

"I think they'll be happy for you...Greg" She smirked, her eyes not leaving Hodges's.

"Can we check now?" Greg asked leaning forward in his chair. Sara gave a small nod, taking a deep breath before slipping the test into her hand studying the blue line in the centre taking a moment to process.

"I'm pregnant..." She announced wide eyed. "I'm actually pregnant"

In that moment it felt as if the earth had been removed from under her feet, her mind suddenly flying into a mode of panic as she tried to come to terms with what was happening. Greg seemed to drag her to her feet, his arms wrapping around her waist in the excitement of it all.

"I can't believe it..." He said breathlessly, "This is actually happening"

"It really is" Hodges was on his feet too standing awkwardly away from the pair as they embraced. Greg pressed a kiss to Sara's cheek finally letting go of her, letting her get her balance back.

Sara made her way towards Hodges pressing a kiss against his cheek- the gesture leaving the older man stunned.

"I guess congratulations are in order" She said shrugging as it all seemed to fall into place.

"I guess" Hodges said still in shock.

"Get your coat...We're taking you to dinner" Greg beamed at her. With a small nod Sara made her way up the stairs.

"Give me fifteen minutes... I should make myself look presentable..." She shouted over her shoulder.

"It's going to take longer than fifteen minutes" Hodges muttered under his breath. Greg didn't say a word simply just glaring at him as he took a seat.

Sara returned having changed in a fresh pair of clothes, putting on makeup and brushing the knots out of her hair.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a smile, pulling her jacket on.

"Yes" Greg got his feet. "Where would you like to go?"

"I really don't mind...as long as it has good vegetarian options..." Sara smiled following the two of them out onto the street.

"Ah...that's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." Hodges murmured realising that this was not going to be an easy conversation to have.

"What's that?" Sara asked slipping into the back seat.

"I know...you've been vegetarian for a while now..." He began slowly glancing at Greg who ignored the conversation keeping his eyes focused on the road knowing full well that this would get ugly. "But perhaps you should consider eating meat...until the baby's born"

"Why would I do that?" She frowned, her eyes burning into the back of his chair.

"Because...there is a lot of protein in meat...it's not something that you can get from a normal vegetarian diet..." Hodges pointed out, his attempts at treading lightly completely obliterated.

"I take protein supplements..." She pointed out.

"It's not the same..." He shook his head. "For the baby to be healthy...you have to be healthy..."

"I am healthy" Sara stated firmly.

"I'm not so sure about that...You appear anaemic...How's your iron count?" He asked turning slightly in his seat, but from his place he could not see Sara, realising that perhaps this was a good thing, he could already imagine the glare she was wearing.

"My iron count is just fine...Thank you very much" She shot back in a low growl. "Greg can't you put a muzzle on this one?"

"I've tried..." He gave a short laugh as they slowed near traffic lights.

"Of course...you're taking her side..." Hodges rolled his eyes leaning back in his seat. "I'm looking out for our child and you're still sucking up to her..."

"I'm not sucking up to anyone..." Greg frowned, speeding up once again as the lights turned green.

"Then tell her...Tell her that it would be healthier for her to eat meat than to take supplements..." He insisted. "Look Sara...I understand that being vegetarian was your choice...But it's not just you that you have to think about now..."

"Greg can you turn this car round...I'm not going to a restaurant with him..." Sara announced leaning forwards in her seat.

Greg pulled the car over, turning the ignition off with a short sigh, looking at Hodges pleadingly, that one look saying so much.

"I don't know why you're even pretending you care about what I think Greg...You seem to only care about her..." Hodges announced with a stern look.

"That's not true" Greg shook his head. "I love you, I care about what you think...but this is a personal choice...We have no right to mess in Sara's life..."

"And impregnating her wasn't messing with her life?" Hodges looked at him bemused.

"He has a point..." Sara agreed popping a bit of chewing gum into her mouth.

"Okay...apart from getting her pregnant and helping her bring this baby into the world we're not her parents...we can't tell her what she can and can't do..." Greg pointed out.

"Even if you were my parents...I'm a grown woman..." Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Then try acting like one..." Hodges hissed.

"Why don't you..."

"I am acting like a grownup" He retorted.

"Really...you could have fooled me" She poke his shouldered the action warranting a gasp of outrage from him.

"Greg did you see what she did?" Hodges turned to look at the man beside him.

"David...I did see what she did...but you're above that...ignore it" Greg said, talking as if attempting to calm down a toddler.

"Tattle tail" Sara muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Now she's calling me names" Hodges rolled his eyes sitting back in his seat.

"Shouldn't have told" She poked him again.

"Sara please...Stop it" Greg groaned, pulling his seat belt back on and starting the car once again. "Now can we please go for dinner?"

"Sure..." Hodges replied.

"As long as I don't have to sit next to him..." Sara pursed her lips.

"I don't want to sit next to you either..." Hodges replied.

They finally made it to the restaurant, Greg thankful for the silence that had fallen between them, hoping that they wouldn't start arguing once again. They were shown to their table; Sara carefully chose a side, keeping her eyes on Hodges as he sat down.

It was the sight of her food that made Sara feel queasy, the smell of goats cheese getting to her more than she imagined it would. She leant back in her chair, closing her eyes taking a deep breath ignoring the strange taste in her mouth, and the feeling in her throat.

"Sara, are you okay?" Greg asked leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah..." She took a sip of water. "It's...It's the smell of this goat's cheese...it's really getting to me...I think I'm going to be sick..."

Without another word, she got to her feet rushing to the bathroom her hand over her mouth. Greg beckoned the waiter over.

"Could you please take this plate?" He asked realising that it was an odd request, but still the waiter nodded picking up the plate.

"Oh joy we have another nine months of dealing with this..." Hodges laughed slightly.

"No one said having a baby was easy..." Greg shrugged.

"But the vomiting...the cravings...and the mood swings...And that's Sara normally can you imagine..." He looked at his partner wide eyed.

"How glad are you that you're not her?" Greg laughed.

"You don't even know the half of it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy ;)

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(The Inbetween)**

The sound of the phone ringing at 3 am woke Greg with a start, his whole body covered in shivers as his exhausted mind attempted to comprehend what was happening. Picking up at the phone he glanced at Hodges beside him still fast asleep not even shifting at the sound of the ringing throughout the house.

"Hello" He pulled himself to his feet making his way downstairs to the kitchen realising that he was going to need coffee if he was going to have to deal with human beings.

"Greg" It was Sara's voice. He knew that. He would have recognised the low, husky tones anywhere, but it was muffled and then he heard the sound of her sobbing.

"Sara? What's wrong?" A sense of panic filled him waking him up without the need for anything else, his mind automatically going to the worst places.

"I...I really wanted some ice- cream and I swear I had some left over from the other night...and there isn't any in the fridge...So I thought I'd go to the store and pick some up...but I can't find my car keys...And I obviously haven't lost them because well I drove home from work didn't I?" She paused taking deep breath, the sound of another sob filling the space. "And I really want some ice-cream...and I don't want to walk to the store it takes ages and I just really want some ice-cream because everything else in this damn house is making me feel nauseous"

Greg attempted to suppress his laughter but as he poured himself a cup of coffee he realised that it was far too hard, a low chuckle making its way down the phone to Sara's outrage.

"This is not funny Gregory Hojem-Sanders- you put this baby inside me you owe me a pint of mint-choc chip ice-cream...fix this!" She shouted at him, only making him laugh more.

"Okay Sara...okay..." He took a gulp of his coffee. "I'll go to the store and pick up some ice-cream is there anything else you want?"

"No" She replied shortly. "Now hurry up and get your ass over here and don't forget the ice-cream" With that she hung up the phone.

With a small smile and a shake of the head Greg finished his coffee pulling his coat on not bothering to change out of his PJs before leaving the house. He ignored the weird glances the short clerk had given him as he bought a tub of ice-cream and a packet of Marlboro cigarettes in his PJs but he realised weirder things have been done in Las Vegas.

The drive to Sara's was quiet, and as Greg turned onto her road he was silently thankful for the lack of traffic as he glanced at the ice-cream tub in the passenger seat. As he pulled up in her drive way it looked as if every light in her house was on and from the front door he could hear the sound of the television in the living room.

Sara eventually opened the door tears streaming down her face as she let him into the house not bothering to explain as they made their way into the living room.

"Sara what's wrong?" He asked as she pulled a pillow onto her lap settling back in.

"Gary's been cheating on Susan..." She paused wiping a few of the tears away. "And she has no idea...and she's making all these wedding plans...It's so sad"

"Aw that's a shame" Greg sat down besides her studying the characters on the screen attempting to work out how Sara had managed to form such emotional ties with them.

"Did you bring the ice-cream?" Sara asked turning to him with a hurt look.

"I did" Greg handed her to tub, pressing a kiss to her forehead "I'll go get you spoon"

He came back handing her one of the spoons sitting down against, resting his feet on the coffee table, stretching out.

"Thank you" Sara said resting her head against his shoulder. "For coming over...and the ice cream"

"It's okay..." Greg smiled. "It's what I'm here for"

"Isn't Hodges annoyed you snuck out in the middle of the night to see me?" She asked with a small laugh taking a spoonful of ice-cream.

"He doesn't know I'm here..." He replied as Sara moved a spoonful of ice-cream towards his mouth.

"I guess it's a good thing you're gay" She laughed.

"Yeah...I guess" he agreed.

It wasn't long before Sara had fallen asleep, the comfort of having someone there and with her craving met. Greg carefully scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to bed, pulling the covers around her shoulders before leaving he couldn't help but tidy the living room and doing the dishes that had been left by the sink.

On the way home he lit a cigarette attempting not to think about how tired he was going to be at work. He made his way through the front door, the lamp in the living room catching him off guard as he slipped his coat off Hodges sitting waiting for him, tapping his feet against the ground.

"What time do you call this?" He asked firmly.

"7 am... What time are you calling it?" Greg shrugged making his way inside.

"I'm calling it time to tell your 'partner' where you're sneaking off to until 7am" Hodges was annoyed that much was clear and as much as Greg wanted to just apologise and be done with this argument but it occurred to him that he hadn't done anything wrong, or at least he didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

"Sara was craving ice-cream so I picked some up from the shop and watched trashy soaps with her until she fell asleep..." He explained placing his keys back on the hook.

"And it never occurred to you to tell me this when you left? Or to get dressed" Hodges raised his eyebrows at his attire.

"You were asleep... I didn't want to wake you... I didn't think it was a big deal... it's just Sara" Greg tried to make his way towards the bedroom but he was stopped but Hodges standing up to confront him about the doubts that were spinning around in his mind.

"It isn't just Sara, Greg. It's never just Sara... sometimes I wonder if I was just a temporary distraction until you could get 'Just Sara' to pay you some attention." He suggested with a stern tone.

"Of course you're jealous of her I'm with you aren't I... I'm having a baby with you..." Greg rolled his eyes and tried to walk away but this statement had only seemed to trigger more anger.

"No you are having a baby with her...and I'm not jealous, I'm just tired of constantly being left out of the loop. This is supposed to be _our_ thing Greg... not you and Sara's thing." Finally voicing the concern he had about being pushed out of this.

"You hate her...You're insensitive and just plain rude to her... so I'm sorry I don't invite you to tag along when she wants to hang out..."

"I do not hate Sara. Do you think I would let all this go ahead if I did? It's just what we do. I don't know how else to talk to her... and she doesn't mind. She gives as good as she gets Greg." It was true- it was the way he and Sara had always but never once had Hodges considered their interactions to be hurtful.

"Fine... What do you want me to do? Give up spending time with my best friend because you're insecure about our relationship...because I've been with women before, so it automatically means I might want to be with her?" Greg narrowed his eyes, his words harsher than he had indented them to be.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it? Tell me that you don't look at her any different than any other woman... that it's nothing and I'm being irrational when you disappear in the middle of the night without a word. Tell me if this was the other way around you'd be ok with this?" It was a loaded question, and Greg knew it, there was nothing he could do but answer honestly this time round.

"She...means a lot to me...She always will... And, yes, not that long ago, I would have jumped at the change to be with her... But I love you...I chose you..." He eventually said in a quiet voice.

"Then start acting like it"

With that Hodges pulled himself to his feet leaving Greg standing alone in the empty living room with nothing but a cloud hanging above his head. Perhaps they should have known that this was going to tear them apart?

Perhaps he should have seen this coming all along?


	5. Chapter 5

I've never had a baby...and writing this story has forced me to find out more about pregnancy than I think I wanted to know... Charlie has heard so much of my 'never, ever' rants... Anyway now I'm rambling... enjoy this chapter!

Review- let me know what you think!

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(12 Week Scan) **

"Here" Hodges handed Sara another glass of water, sitting himself awkwardly down opposite her. With a small frown she clutched the cup a little tighter, leaning back in her chair. The appointment information had said to drink plenty of fluid but it was clear from her expression that Sara thought it was a bit excessive. But she remained quiet over the issue not wanting to start another argument with Hodges, knowing that it would usually upset Greg when they fought.

"Why did no one warn me about how much being pregnant sucks?" Sara demanded to know looking from Hodges to Greg before rolling her eyes when they both looked back at her completely blankly. "Morning sickness is such an inaccurate term...I'm being sick at random times of the day... do you know how hard it is to not contaminate a crime scene when you're throwing up...And when you're not actually being sick, you spend most of you time feeling like you're going to throw up. You want to know how many foods I've had to give up for this baby..."

"Sara..." Greg began with a small smile wanting to put her at ease but it occurring to him what a daunting task he had decided to take on. There was no soothing Sara when she was in a bad mood. "You're doing an amazing thing for us... I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to David and I... And I know it sucks...at the moment but it'll get better..."

"And most women find around the 12 week mark morning sickness tends to die down..." Hodges added, leaning forwards in his seat. Sara raised her eyebrows at him with pursed lips before he picked up the pregnancy book in his hand. "I've been doing the reading"

"We both have" Greg nodded in agreement. "So we can make sure we know what's going on and what to do to help you"

"Aw..." Sara smiled at them both, a strangely comfortable feeling settling inside. "When you do things like this it makes me want to forget the fact I have heartburn...and I can't drink coffee...or alcohol...or smoke anymore..."

"It really does mean more than you can imagine" Hodges said seriously, his expression catching Sara off guard; she had been expecting a sarcastic comment about why giving up alcohol was more difficult for her than average people.

"Well, at least I know this baby is going to be loved..." She sighed knowing that she was going to have to find the positives if she were to survive the next six months of pregnancy. "But one of you is going to have to take me on a shopping spree soon- it's not going to be long before I stop fitting into these clothes...On a positive note I'm looking forward to elastic waistbands..."

"Hodges can take you" Greg suggested, realising that David had been right, Sara and he had been pushing him out and it wasn't fair. It was his baby too and he needed to be more involved. It would have been easy for Greg to offer his own services but realised he and Sara went shopping together all the time.

"Are you sure you'd want to?" Sara raised her eyebrows at the older man that watched her with a baffled expression.

"Yes...if you wouldn't mind it being me?" He raised his eyebrows at her, his blue eyes wide with shock that Greg had even suggested it. But if he was honest he was pleased that he'd finally been given a task to do.

"That'd be great...next week okay for you?" She asked flicking through her diary, placing the cup of water aside.

"That sounds great" Hodges nodded, wondering how many arguments they would have without Greg there to be the peace maker between the two of them. It was bound to be an interesting outing- he knew that.

Silence fell between them for a few moments, as they nervously glanced around at all the nurses rushing around and all the other patients. The clinical smell of the hospital seemed to be getting under their skin as they attempted to relax.

"Have you been doing pelvic floor exercises?" Hodges asked making reference to things that he had read in the book.

"Yup...It's all fun and games..." Sara rolled her eyes, smirking slightly at them both.

"Well at least you're less likely to contaminate a crime scene _that_ way..." He commented with a smirk- the idea crossing his mind and leaving his lips before he'd even had a chance to take it back.

"Oh that could get really embarrassing" Greg joined in much to Hodges's surprise.

"Can you imagine having to explain that?" The older man continued. "Sorry your honour-"He started but he was very quickly cut off by Sara.

"You two are awful human beings..." She shook her head, a disgusted looking crossing her face as she spoke. "You really are... I'm having your baby and you're making fun of me"

"We're not making fun of you... unless incontinence has been a problem at any of your crime scenes so far..." Hodges responded with a smile that he knew would irritate her beyond belief. "It hasn't has it?"

"The amount of water I've been made to drink for this scan it won't be surprising" She muttered under her breath.

"Sara Sidle" Her name was read out distracting them from their conversation as they all nervously made their way inside. Greg perched by Sara's side, holding hands as the sonographer got everything ready for the scan.

"This might be a bit cold" She smiled at Sara, indicating to the conductive jelly before squirting some onto her stomach. The cool clear substance made her shiver slightly, her grip on Greg's hand tightening, as she adjusted to the feeling of it settling on her abdomen.

"Is this your first?" the woman asked getting the probe ready hovering it over Sara, as she did so.

"Yup...First...and most likely last..." Sara gave a low laugh, finding herself surprised at how hard the probe was being pressed against her stomach. The sonographer didn't say another word, giving a small nod and a smile, her eyes now focused on the screen ahead of her.

Not giving away a word they were left to guess what was happening, and if everything was okay. Sara looked at Greg, her expression clearly that of fear as the silence seemed to weigh down on them. He smiled at her softly, squeezing her hand attempting to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Hodges seemed equally as worried, a frown creasing his brown as he studied everything that was happening.

"Here's your baby..." The sonographer turned the screen so they could see it; the fuzzy grey image on the screen confusing them all as they stared at it. "That's the head...the body's there...arms...and legs" She smiled noticing their expressions and pointing out what to her seemed like the obvious.

Sara met Greg's eyes, sharing a moment of awe as they realised that this was all very real, not just ideas that they'd had- they were actually going to have a baby. They realised that it was perhaps the more perfect, terrifying moment they had ever experienced.

Their lives would never be the same after this- there was no going back.

They left the hospital, a buzz settling into their systems, the scan photos clutched in their hands as they made their way into the parking lot.

"Well I have the day off so I'm going to head home...you two have fun at work" Hodges said with a sly smile heading towards his car leaving Sara and Greg alone.

"Do you think it's time we told everyone?" Sara asked studying the scan picture again.

"I think it is" Greg nodded.

"We should probably wait for Hodges to be there too" She stated as they climbed into the car, noting that she didn't want to be stepping on anyone's toes. Hodges had been trying his best to be nicer to her, and as much as he was struggling she realised that she didn't want to be the one to force his hand.

"You're right" He nodded pulling seat belt on realising just how excited he was about the baby and how hard it was going to be now to keep the information just between the three of them. "I can't wait to tell everyone about peanut though"

"Peanut...?" Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet...and it looks 'peanut' shaped..." He shrugged pulling out on to the main road.

"Peanut..." Sara repeated with a small nod. "I like it"


	6. Chapter 6

Hope this amuses you all! ;)

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Maternity Clothes) **

Hodges and Sara stepped into the store thankful for feel of the air conditioning hitting their skin as they stepped out of the heat of the mid day sun. Racks and racks of clothing lay before them as they stood at the entrance overwhelmed and confused as where to start.

"Hello...my name's Mandy can I be of any assistance?" A bright eyed young girl appeared in front of them with a smile.

"We're-"But Sara found herself very quickly being cut off.

"No thank you Mandy- We're fine" Hodges said with a smile, wrapping his arms around Sara pulling her away.

"Why did you do that?" She frowned at him as he pulled her towards some brightly coloured clothes.

"Because we don't need some teenage girl telling us what to get..." He rolled his eyes. "We're just getting clothes..."

"Have you ever shopped for maternity clothes before?" Sara asked him firmly, her hands on her hips.

"No...I have not..." Hodges finally met her eye, shrugging his shoulders with a small sense of defeat. "But how hard can it really be? Where do you want to start?"

"Jeans...I guess" Sara shrugged. Hodges followed her towards the jeans section watching as she pushed them aside having taken a look at them.

"What's wrong with those?" He asked pointing to the pair she had pushed aside.

"Do I look like I'm size a million?" She frowned over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry... I didn't see the label..." Hodges cleared his throat realising that insulting her size was not going to do anything for their relationship. "You have a beautiful figure...actually..."

"Was that a compliment I heard from you David Hodges?" Sara turned to face him slightly aghast before her expression slowly turned into a grin.

"Maybe..." He looked away carefully before rummaging through the racks himself. "What about these ones?" He handed Sara a pair of jeans.

"Uhm..." She held them against her waist. "They're not long enough..."

"I don't think any of these will be long enough...you're too tall..." Hodges shrugged at her.

"So what...I have to wear jeans too short for me?" Sara snorted, placing them back on the rack, making her way towards the central display. "These look like they're the right size...I'm going to try them on" Handing Hodges her hand bag she made her way towards the changing rooms waiting for him to follow.

"I'll just stand out here and hold your hand bag then" He said with a slightly irritated tone.

"I never thought you were interested in getting me naked Hodges" Sara shot over her shoulder.

"I'm not" He shouted into the changing room.

"Then what do you want me to do- just take my trousers off in front of the whole store? Because you may be comfortable with your sexuality...doesn't mean everyone would be comfortable with my nakedness" Sara responded through the thin curtain that separated them.

"I didn't mean that" Hodges rolled his eyes.

"Well then what did you mean?" She continued. "Is holding the hand bag that's the problem? You're not going to be meeting any men in here anyway" Sara pushed the curtain aside stepping out. "What do you think?"

"They look like jeans..." Hodges shrugged.

"I like how they fit" Sara smirked checking herself out in the full length mirror.

"Dear lord Sara" Hodges stepped towards her, lifting the price tag that was hanging off the back pocket into his hands. "Takes these jeans off..."

"What?" She frowned at him.

"Have you seen the price tag" He said firmly.

"I have...maternity clothes are expensive..." Sara shrugged. "But I'm not going to be fitting in my normal jeans for long"

"Take them off" Hodges repeated.

"No...I'm not taking them off..." She sighed with frustration.

"Sara you can't seriously expect me to pay this much for one pair of jeans..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll tell Greg" Sara turned to face him, quirking her eyebrows with a threat that she knew would stop him in his tracks.

"You would do no such thing..." Hodges gasped.

Sara pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket, carefully hitting the speed dial she kept Greg on, showing Hodges before she hit the call button.

"Give me that phone..." He reached to snatch it out of her hand.

"No..." Sara shook her head.

"Sara stop being immature..." He demanded.

"We're getting the jeans Hodges" She stated, ending the call.

"Is everything okay in here?" Mandy appeared by the door watching them nervously. "It's just the other customers said they heard some raised voices..."

"Everything's fine Mandy..." Hodges answered taking a deep breath.

"As long as you're sure" She met Sara's eye who simply just nodded letting her know that everything was fine.

"We're getting the jeans..." She said firmly returning back to put her normal trousers back on.

"What else would you like to buy while you're on the path to bankrupting me?" He asked once Sara had appeared again.

"Well I'll be need some new tops...But I can always come back with Greg-"

"It's fine... Let's go get some new tops" Hodges said not wanting to imagine what Greg's reaction would be to them returning after a failed shopping trip. They returned back to the shop floor turning their attention to all the t-shirts with elastic panels, and stretchy fabrics.

"What do you think about this one?" Sara asked holding it up for him to see.

"You know I'm pretty sure maintaining body temperature is essential for milk production." He stated carefully eyeing the low cut neck line.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara asked placing it back in its place.

"It means...perhaps try keeping your...bits... inside your top" He raised his eyebrows.

"Bits..." Sara laughed. "Just say breasts Hodges...that's what they are..."

"How about this one..." He handed her a jumper he knew she wouldn't like.

"Have you seen the sight of that pattern...no" Sara shook her head.

"You have no taste...this is lovely..." Hodges shot back. "And you just dislike it because it'd cover your _breasts_ up..." He muttered under his breath. "You're going to have to deal with sometime of not being ogled at Sara..."

"You know sometimes the only thing I think we both have in common is the fact we love Greg" Sara stated narrowing her eyes at him.

"I think you're right" Hodges laughed. "I don't think we'd...talk...if it wasn't for him...I'm blaming him for this shopping trip too"

"I'll tell him you said that" She gave him her infamous half smile.

"Spoilt sport" Hodges mumbled.

"Well if you just let me get what I want...we can get out of here a lot quicker" Sara pointed out.

"I'm just going to have to agree with that aren't I?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yes" She grinned at him.

"Okay...Knock yourself out..." he held his hands up in surrender stepping back.

"Are you sure?" Sara looked at him wide eyed.

"I am sure..." Hodges nodded. "I'm going to grab some coffee...you choose what you want and I'll hand over my plastic and look away when I get back..."

"Well thank you Hodges...And I thought you were an unreasonable man..." She laughed. He made his way towards the door with a small nod, realising that the best way to cope with his outing was give in to Sara's demands.

Her phone chimed in her pocket as she studied various items of clothing she knew would annoying Hodges.

"Hello Gregory..." She smiled answering the phone.

"How are things going?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Well...He's handed over his plastic and is letting me pick what I want...I've got to say... Whatever you've said to him really is working..." Sara responded not being able to hide the tone of surprise.

"That's good to hear..." Greg replied. "Treat yourself...Get something you can wear out..."

"I don't think Hodges would like that...He thinks I'm taking the vow of celibacy..." She replied a knee length sequin dress catching her attention.

"Tell him I said you could" He answered.

"The things he does for you...He really loves you, you know" Sara stated.

"I know..." Greg paused, sighing slightly before saying anything.

Hodges appeared through the doors again, two cups of coffee in his hand making his way towards her.

"A def-caf latte for you..." He smiled handing it to Sara.

"I'm going to have to go- talk to you later" She said goodbye to Greg hanging up the phone slipping it back into her pocket.

"That was Greg wasn't it...He was checking up on me..." Hodges asked taking a sip of his coffee, carefully meeting her eye.

"Yes...I told him you were being great" She smiled at him, sensing that things weren't going as well as they had both hoped between them.

"Thank you" The older man nodded, a wary look crossing his features, his eyes losing their gleam for a few moments before he had a chance to blink it away.

"Come on...you've got clothes to buy..." Sara smiled at him, pulling him towards the counter.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy- review!

**Birds on Your Shoulder **

**(The cot) **

"I don't know why we're doing this Greg...We could just buy one you know..." Sara sighed glancing down at the scraps of material he had collected on the floor of the living room.

"But this way is fun" He smiled at her.

"For you maybe..." She rolled her eyes, sitting down on the sofa watching as he moved various things around, a plan clearly in mind.

"I thought it'd be nice for us to spend some time together" Greg looked up at her from the floor in a way that she couldn't help but give in.

"Yeah, yeah" She rolled her eyes again. "I'm sure that's what it was Mr Sanders"

"So we have to start drawing the template on this paper here..." He lifted the paper up for her to see the opaque texture. Greg placed the paper down copying out one of the images he had found on the internet.

"You can't have a heart..." Sara protested leaning forwards. "What if it's a boy?"

"Indulging in gender stereotypes much?" He snorted.

"I'm not... I just think we should be gender neutral" Sara shrugged.

"Next you're going to say you want to paint the room yellow...or green" Greg looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"There is nothing wrong with those colours I'll have you know" Sara pursed her lips.

"Okay...Madame what would you like instead of a heart?" He asked rubbing out the faint pencil lines he had made on the tin paper.

"How about...A star" Sara shrugged.

"A star it is" Greg smiled carefully drawing a star in the place of the heart.

"We haven't been star gazing in a while have we?" Sara pointed out leaning back on the sofa watching as he continued doing the drawings.

"No- We've been busy I guess" He shrugged not wanting to dwell too much on the lack of time they'd spent to together recently and the problems he'd been having with Hodges. "So that's the outline for the head board..." Greg indicated to the drawing he'd done on the paper. "And that's the foot board..."

"They look great...now what?" Sara asked perching on the arm rest.

"Now we cut these templates out of the wood" He grinned at her with a look that could only say he was pleased with himself. Greg unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up half way up his arm, the fine blonde hairs glimmering in the bright light against his tan skin.

"Oh exciting" She laughed watched as he moved a piece of wood towards the mini work table he'd built.

"It is" He smirked powering up the band saw.

"Can I help? I mean this is fun and all but there is only so many times a girl can admire the cut of your jeans..." Sara sighed pulling herself up right leaning forward studying the mess on the floor.

"The cut of my jeans" Greg smirked. "Yeah you can trace those outlines on the wood slabs I've left over there..."

"Are you sure you can trust me with such an important task?" She carefully met her eye, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I can trust you" he replied flatly keeping his eye focused on the slab of wood he was working on.

"What's up with you Mr Grumpy?" She asked with a frown tracing the outline for the foot board.

"Nothing" Greg shrugged.

"I'm done with mine, would you like some help?" Sara moved toward him, carefully placing her hands on his shoulders massaging the tense muscles.

"You could sand the edges of this one" Greg indicated to the slab in front of him.

"Sanding?" Sara sighed, picking up the sand paper in her hand reluctantly moving it roughly over the edges.

"No...No..." Greg gave a small chuckle. "That's not how you do it" he moved closer to her, covering Sara's hand with his own. "You move with the grain...like this... see" Greg's hand moved hers in a gentle motion.

"I forgot how beautiful your eyes were" Sara muttered to him as she studied his features from his close up.

"Thanks" Greg tried his best to not look her in the eye, not wanting to face her gaze.

"Do you remember that night on the hill?" She asked in a low voice leaning closer to him, her lips grazing his ear.

"Sara...We shouldn't" Greg shook his head but still not being able to move away from her, their physical proximity sending shivers down his spine, not that he would never confess.

"You're probably right" Sara looked away out of embarrassment.

"I never...told David" He confessed.

"He wouldn't understand" She shook her head.

"No...No he wouldn't" Greg realised that it saddened him that he couldn't share everything with David despite how much he loved him.

"I... didn't tell anyone either you know." Sara told him, her fingertips lazily tracing patterns on his arms.

"It was...something special... wasn't it?" He found himself feeling breathless at the memory wanting for it to fade but realising that perhaps that would never happen.

"Yes...It was...we could..." She trailed off the sentence not being able to finish her request.

"Sara..." again he found himself caught in the middle of what he knew would be a messy war.

"He doesn't have to know..." Sara whispered with a sense of urgency he could recall from only one other encounter.

"We'll say just once Sara... and then... then what?" He wanted her to understand that despite his longings, he couldn't do it.

"Then we carry on like we always have...we've done it before..." Their eyes met despite their inner resistance to face the truth.

Greg leant his head forward, leaving a small gap between them; he couldn't help but watch her take a sharp breath. He could almost taste the sickly sweet strawberry of her lip balm and almost feel how soft her skin was against his cheek. Sara kissed him, her lips softly brushing against his until he followed suit, until they fell into the trap of passion. Greg's long fingers curled around her neck, his forehead pressed against hers as they stilled, slowly pulling away.

"We...should finish this... He'll be home soon... I thought... We could surprise him" he murmured with his eyes closed.

"We should...Let's get back to work." Sara nodded pulling away from him, blinking away the strange rush of tear that were stinging her eyes.

They worked in silence, only communicating when they had to, bringing together all the separate parts washing in awe as it built a cot. Greg sanded down the edges once more, checking the tightness of the screws.

"And we're done" He smiled, kissing Sara's cheek in exhausted celebration.

"What's all this?" The sound of Hodges's shrill outrage caught them off guard as they turned to the door to see him standing awkwardly by the edge of the sofa.

"We built a cot" Sara answered indicating to the centre of the chaos.

"I can see that" He rolled his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We wanted to surprise you" Greg stated with a frown sensing that nothing good would be coming of the conversation.

"I thought... I thought we had talked about this" Hodges said exasperated as Sara pulled herself to her feet.

"I'm going to go... I think this is a conversation that the two of you need to have alone" With a deep breath, she carefully met Greg's gaze before grabbing her hand bag and disappearing out of the door.

"What do you mean?" The younger man narrowed his eyes getting to his feet, holding his hands up in a strange sense of surrender.

"We were going to build the cot together" Hodges replied.

"And I've already built it with Sara" Greg indicated back to the cot. "What do you want me to do- take it apart so we can build it together again?"

"This isn't about a cot"

"What is it about then?" He ran his fingers through his sandy blonde hair wanting for everything to stop being so complicated.

"You don't get it do you?" He shook his head. "It's your sperm... your biological child... Sara's carrying in the baby inside her... and who am I?"

"You're peanuts dad... the one who will change nappies and do night feeds and school runs and tie his or her laces and teach them to ride a bike... you're just as important as I am." Greg exclaimed.

"Peanut... so I see you two have already given our child a nickname" He folded his arms across his chest.

"We talked about all of these things... in therapy... we had to go through all of that to make sure that we were sure...and you're still fighting with me" Greg groaned slightly.

"I'm fighting with you because despite all of the things we said in therapy before we decided to have a child... You're not working with me... not as a team..." Hodges shook his head. "But if you want to think this is just about a cot then fine..."

With those words he turned to make his way out of the room leaving Greg standing alone in the chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

Review!

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Breakdowns) **

Hodges tapped his fingers against the kitchen table, nothing but silence and the low burr of the refrigerator surrounding him. Greg had promised they would have lunch together today but like so many of the things he'd said he would do he'd forgotten. The sound of keys jangling in the door forced him to sit up right- attempts to prepare himself for the argument he knew would come.

"Hey" Greg smiled placing a take-out bag on the table for him. "I got you some lunch"

"I thought we were supposed to be going somewhere together" Hodges stated through gritted teeth.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I had some work to finish off. Let me make it up to you?" He shrugged apprehensively leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Work... that's interesting... I called the lab they said you weren't there- that you'd clocked out" The older man corrected the lie.

"I was doing it on my own time... paperwork and stuff. Are you checking up on me?" Greg couldn't help but frown at the thought- he had wanted to convince himself that they had gotten past this but it was more than evident that they had not.

"No... I was trying to find you since we were supposed to be having lunch" Hodges rolled his eyes.

"You ever heard of a cell phone? Anyway, I brought you lunch! And I apologised... I'll cook tonight...whatever you want." He tried his best to prevent this argument from going any further.

"...Was_ 'Sara'_ helping you with this paper work?" The question held much weight.

"Sara was there actually... What's that got to do with anything?" He shrugged his shoulders, wanting to take it back once the words had left his mouth. He could sense that Hodges and Sara's attempts at being civil were wearing thin.

"Of course she was... she always is..."

"It's just lunch, David. No big deal, there was a table and a mountain of paperwork between us." Greg tried to brush him off hoping that perhaps he would follow suit and ignore this problem.

"I didn't think anything else... But now you say it..." He looked at him doubtfully.

"What are you talking about? You're being ridiculous." The younger man frowned, shaking his head, turning the kettle on.

"You spend more time with her than me- what am I supposed to think? Are you going to tell me there is nothing going on between you to? Nothing at all" He raised his voice to be heard over the sound of the water boiling.

"David... Sara and I... it was a onetime thing- a long time ago...we're just friends." Greg found himself confessing "Don't freak out. It was nothing and it was over long before you and I..."

"What happened?" Hodges folded his arms across his chest wanting an explanation.

"Nothing, we just... we got carried away one night- we crossed a line...I... I know I should have told you before..." Greg cast his mind back to that night.

"You slept with her and you didn't think to tell me?" He pulled himself to his feet.

"It was a long time ago... and I knew you would react like this and blow everything out of proportion. I figured it was just easier to forget about it." Greg moved away.

"You clearly haven't forgotten about it Greg" Hodges stated flatly.

"Only because you're whining at me every time I go near her! Please, can we just forget about this and move on?" His off-hand manner only seemed to fuel the fire.

"Whining is that what you think this is... Can you please think of this from my point of view... you spend all of your time with a woman you slept with... that you're in love with... When you're not with her... you're always texting or talking about her... Try thinking of what it's like trying to be in this relationship with you when all you really want is someone else..."

"Come on! You know that's not true. I am not in love with Sara but yes she is a big part of my life. There was a time when she was all I really had and now I'm all she really has so Yes, I take her to lunch and I call her everyday and I have her on my mind a lot... she's carrying my baby David, I need her to be ok. We both need her to be ok so that we can make a family. I don't want someone else, I want this. I want our family..." Greg ran his hand through his hair, turning to face Hodges for the first time wanting him to see how much this all meant to him.

"If that's all it is then why didn't you tell me what happened between you two?" He looked defeated.

"Because it was nothing- and it was before we ever got together, it's hardly even relevant. I didn't ask you for a list of all the people you had a relationship with before me." Greg sighed.

"So it was a relationship?"

"Sara and I have always had a relationship. That doesn't mean it's a romantic one." He said warily.

"So you just had sex with her... We could have saved a lot of money on IVF... You could have just screwed her again...Did you even get tested afterwards... Do you have any idea how many men she's slept with...She's a tart... What you ever saw in her is beyond me." Hodges spat.

"That's the mother of our child David- you do _not_ speak about her like that" With a growl Greg made his way towards the front door realising that he just needed to get out. Throwing himself into the driver's seat of his car he made his way to the only place he could think to go; Sara's.

She opened the door in her PJ's, her hair in a mess knot, a jar of peanut butter in her hand. With a smile she stepped out of the way letting him in taking note of the exhausted expression masking his features.

"What's wrong?" She asked squeezing his shoulder as he stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"We...had a fight..." He answered with a sigh, moving closer to Sara as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" Her voice muffled by her shirt.

"It's not your fault... I...I told him about what happened between us that night... It just slipped out... and now he's so angry...And I don't know what to do..." Greg told her wondering if Sara could think of a way to make this better. She pulled away from him, brushing her hand across his cheek, standing on her tip toes pressing her lips against his before he could process what was happening.

They quickly pulled away from each other, their eyes meeting with slight shock, as they attempted to process their feelings in those moments. Before Greg had a chance to think things through he pushed Sara back against the wall kissing her hard, his fingers tangling with hers pinning them above her head. His lips moved to her neck, his teeth scraping against the delicate skin.

Without thinking they made their way to the bedroom, shedding their clothes along the way and before they knew it they'd done it. They were tangled together on her bed their bodies moving in time, a fast paced rhythm that left them feeling more than breathless. And when it had all ended Greg couldn't feel anything. He turned to Sara waiting for words but she just shook her head, pressing a finger again his lips before leaning in to kiss him.

"He'll be wondering where you are..." She muttered pulling herself up, wrapping her robe around her waist. "You should go and make this right..."

Greg dragged himself to his feet, wanting more than anything to just crumble back into her arms but he realised it wasn't his place- it wasn't where he should be. So instead of telling her that he didn't want to leave, Greg got dressed and he kissed her softly muttering in her ear "I'm sorry" before turning to leave.

Hodges was sitting in the living room a suitcase packed and ready by his side, his head in his hands. It was the sound of Greg making his way through the door that finally forced him to look up. The younger man stood in silence waiting for him to explain what was happening.

"I'm going to go to my mother's for Christmas..." He responded to his silent questioning.

"But-"Greg started finding himself cut off.

"I've left the number on the fridge, and the address if you need to get hold of me... otherwise my phone will be on." He got up, lifting up his suitcase. "Make sure Sara does her pelvic floor exercises, takes the vitamins... Does to her first appointment with the midwife..."

"David...Wait..."

"Don't Greg... this is for the best... we both need some space right now... I'll be back when the time comes..." He kissed Greg disappearing into, slamming the front door shut on his way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the slow update I just really haven't been feeling all that inspired but I hope you enjoy this! Please review- let me know what you think!

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Midwife Appointment) **

The waiting room was bustling with people; couples holdings hands, children playing with buildings blocks and being told off for running around too much as exhausted mothers watched on. Sara found herself fascinated with the woman around her and the changes in their forms. The change in her body was impossible not to notice and as she realised that it would only get worse Sara wondered what she had gotten herself in for. What if her body didn't go back to the way it had been before? What if all of her efforts at going to the gym, running and keeping in shape all of these years were to mean nothing in the grand scheme of things?

"What are you thinking about?" Greg muttered taking her hand in his own, the warm smile crossing his features infuriating her more than she imagined it ever could.

"I'm going to get fat Greg..." Sara stated. "What if I never get my figure back?"

"You look gorgeous Sara Sidle...and you're always going to be gorgeous" He laughed kissing the back of her hand; her attempts at snatching it away failing in the strength of his grip.

"Easy enough for you to say...you're the one that knocked me up" She rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you glad it was me and not David?" Greg raised his eyebrows pressing his lips together. "Our kid is going to be attractive...like really attractive"

"I guess...so" Sara groaned rolling her head back.

"He or she would be the best of both of us..." He assured her attempting to imagine what their child would look like all grown up; long legs, dark eyes and a beautiful smile. "Our kid could be a supermodel"

"You think so Mr Sanders?" She laughed. Sara had realised she needed to stop thinking too much about the future, this baby was to be Greg and David's not hers.

"Yes" He nodded firmly as if it were fact.

"Have you spoken to him?" Sara asked as she absentmindedly played with his hand. It was a conversation they had been avoiding but it was one they knew at some stage they were going to have to have.

"Who" Greg asked frowning slightly as he watched her.

"David..." His name hung in the air in a way that was bitter sweet to both of them. Without anyone to argue with- they couldn't lie they had found themselves being more comfortable than they had done before.

"Yes... He said he's not ready to come back... I told him I loved him and that I missed him...that I needed him here but he didn't seem to care..." Greg found himself being suddenly saddened.

"He loves you Greg... He will come around and you two will be stronger than ever..." Sara smiled resting her head against his shoulder.

"I hope so- I don't think I can raise his baby alone..." He muttered attempting to figure out what he would do if Hodges told him that he wouldn't be coming home. They had never managed to talk about what would happen if they broke up, for some reason it had never occurred to them that it could happen. The way things had been going the past few weeks Greg found himself wondering why. They had a relationship like any other there had always been the chance that it would have ended.

"You don't have to... You won't ever have to... I'm here... I'll always be here" Sara pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was a boundary that had seemed to have broken down so many years ago. Greg knew it was wrong for them to kiss like that but still they would and somehow call themselves just friends. He realised that since Hodges had been away he had found himself torn. He had Sara and they refused to talk about their moments of weakness, but the memories would linger in their gazes.

He loved Sara. He had always loved Sara. It had lasted from the moment they had met until now. But how he felt for David was so different. Was it even really love?

"Sara Sidle" Her name being called dragged them out of the unwilling conversation they had been attempting to have.

The midwife was a pump woman in her late forties, her hair greying hair falling to her shoulders framing her face, her rosy cheeks and bright smile. She welcomed them into the room indicating for them to take seats as she flicked through all the paper work.

"I'm Beverly" She introduced herself with a smile "I'm just going to need you to pop your shoes off and hop on the scales" She indicated to the floor. Sara followed her instructions, meeting Greg's eye carefully.

"I'm not looking down..." She told him.

"It's okay... it's natural Sara... and I think you look stunning anyway..." He smiled.

"He's right you're glowing..." The midwife chimed in.

"Thank you..." Sara hopped off the scales taking the seat beside Greg and the midwife continued shifting through the leaflets on the table.

"Now I don't want to make you two uncomfortable but I think it'll be a good idea to talk about sex..." She said, her voice having a musical quality about it.

"Really? Greg doesn't usually approve of such talk" Sara clicked her tongue.

"I do too"

"It's good to maintain a healthy sex life during pregnancy... it's not been shown to harm the baby or cause premature labour...and it'll help you feel more confident after you've given birth" Beverly informed them.

"Healthy sex life... did you hear that Greg?" Sara raised her eyebrows at him.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Greg replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara smirked.

"Oh... Okay... I won't tell if you won't" He laughed realising telling Hodges that Sara was dating would only lead to another argument.

"There's no need to be secretive... the baby gives it away..." The midwife stated becoming increasingly confused by their conversation.

"Sara and I don't have sex..." Greg said his tone suddenly becoming serious.

"No... We don't like seeing each other without our clothes on" Sara shook her head.

"Ok...I'm not sure that's healthy in a relationship you know..." The midwife watched them both with a confused, almost blank expression.

"Our relationship isn't healthy at all..." Greg told her.

"Actually my therapist said I shouldn't talk to him anymore" Sara threw in.

The rest of the appointment was conducted in silence as Sara and Greg attempted to not burst out laughing at the things they had said. Once they were out in the car park they found themselves being unable to control the laughter bubbling up the surface.

"You know I lied about not liking seeing you naked Greg" Sara added breathlessly as they got in to the car. "You've got one heck of a body beneath those dorky sweater vests..."

"I wore a sweater vest once...will you please let it go" He replied sarcastically. The rest of the drive they joked about other things they could have told the midwife.

"It's different with you... It was different..." She said in a low voice tracing patterns on his arm as his hand rested on the gear stick as they remained parked outside of her house.

"What do you mean?" Greg carefully met her eye as they slowed in traffic.

"The sex..."

"I know..." He responded quietly.

"Would you like to come inside?" Sara asked meeting his eye, the question saying more than the words themselves meant.

"Sure" Greg gave a small nod attempting to bury the guilt he felt as he followed Sara inside and inevitably to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy!

**Birds on Your Shoulder **

**(Competition...) **

Sara slammed the door of her car shut, the frustration all very evident in the action. Greg was at work. It would have been wrong for her to tell him to go get her biscuits mid shift. And despite every part of her body telling her that it was time to sit on the sofa in her pyjamas and hire a personal slave it didn't seem to be a practical solution. A sexy male personal slave; she thought with a wicked smile as she ran her fingers quickly through her hair very quickly regretting not brother to put make up on or fixing her hair. If she had a personal man slave she wouldn't have had to worry. He would have brought her all the biscuits in the world and told her she looked gorgeous even while she sat covered in crumbs.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't park here..." A voice spoke breaking her train of thought and with a sense of annoyance that could possible only be matched by a water tight case falling apart in court because of slimy defence attorneys she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh really... I suppose you are with the parking lot police?" Sara rolled her eyes.

"No... I just feel as if these spots should be reserved for those who need them..." He said as if attempting to back down but failing miserable. What he had said undoubtedly only seemed to rile Sara up more.

"Not that it's any of your business...but I do need this spot. I see no reason for you to be parked in a disabled spot..." She snapped back.

"I'm not... I'm parked next to a disable spot..." he winked, grinning in a way that only seemed to irritate her.

"No, you are parked right in the middle of a disabled spot... and I am in a parent and child spot - its justified."

"Where's your kid?" He frowned looking to her car.

"I think that's glaringly obvious in this instance ..." Sara glared at him; her expression leaving no room for argument.

"I think you left them at home" He said with a bemused look.

"Oh please, don't pretend you can't see the baby elephant I am currently growing." Sara snapped.

"Oh... I didn't even notice... I was too busy noticing how beautiful your face is" He smirked.

"For future reference... picking on a pregnant woman about her choice of parking spot is not a way to get a date." Sara rolled her eyes attempting to move around him.

"Oh a date? Dinner?" He raised his eyebrows stepping in her way.

"I don't date rude parking lot men." Sara responded flatly.

"Let's start again... my name's Jasper... what's yours?"

"Sara... My name is Sara." She hesitated before giving him and answered his question.

"Well Sara... I think you're gorgeous... and I'd love to take you out sometime"

"Look, I'm hormonal...hungry and tired... I'm really not in the mood to play games..." Sara stated thinking about the packet of chocolate covers biscuits that was waiting at the end of this conversation.

"Hungry... well let me take you to lunch... any place you want?" Jasper didn't give up.

"You're serious? You're really trying to pick up a pregnant woman in the walmart parking lot?" She shook her head with disbelief.

"Are you married?"

"No"

"Are you committed to the father of your child?"

"God no"

"Then I see no problem" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why on earth would you want to take me to lunch? I have - very visible - baggage...no-one in their right mind would even consider it?" Sara seemed to find herself feeling outraged despite realising that perhaps she should have been flattered.

"One date Sara... What harm could that do?" He smiled at her.

"You have one of those weird pregnant woman fetishes don't you?" Sara narrowed her eyes studying him carefully. He was good looking. She had to give him that; tall, dark brown hair, chiselled features, clear green eyes and dimples. He didn't look creepy.

"No... I don't..." he shook his head with a laugh.

"Ok... one date" She finally gave in.

"When? Where?" he beamed at her.

"Do I look like I have a bustling social life? You tell me" Sara rolled her eyes.

"Okay... well I don't have to get back to the office right away... how about how?" Jasper nodded firmly.

"Now? right now..."

"If you're up for it... or if you'd prefer to doll yourself up first... which I don't think you need at all... Dinner?" He offered.

"Lunch will be fine...I don't think I have assessed your mental state enough for dinner" Sara smirked at him.

"My mental state is perfectly fine... it has to be to be a shrink" He pointed out.

"So you'll be analysing my mental state? Maybe we should quit while we're ahead" Sara laughed following him towards the main road.

"I'm sure you're a wonderful sane person... who I would in no way want on my patient roll"

"We'll see if you still think that after lunch" They strolled along the street finally picking a restaurant and settling down.

"You know I never usually do this" Sara said firmly while looking over the menu. "I can't remember the last time I went on a date..."

"That's surprising-" Jasper looked at her wide eyed.

"Yeah...Yeah... I get it... you're Mr Charming..." Sara said in a dead-pan voice.

"So what do you do?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'm a criminalist..." She replied closing her menu waiting for their orders to be taken.

"That sounds interesting..." Jasper nodded.

"Just ask..."

"What?" He looked at her taken aback but the anger that seemed to be sent his way.

"About the baby's father" Sara pursed her lips. "I know you want to"

"I...It's not my place..." He cleared his throat.

"But you want to" Sara spelt out.

"Perhaps I do" He shrugged.

"Well then go ahead... ask... you may find yourself surprised by the answer..." She gave him a half smile waiting for him to take the bait.

"Fine... so where's the baby's father..." Jasper asked.

"Well one of them is at work... the other is off gallivanting around LA...from what I know" Sara replied folding her arms across her chest leaning back in her seat.

"I'm sorry... what?" He leant forwards as if to adjust his hearing.

"The baby has two dads..." Sara smiled. "I'm a surrogate...for a gay couple..."

"Oh I see... that makes a lot more sense!" He relaxed. "It's a good thing you're doing"

"It doesn't feel like it" Sara rolled her eyes giving her order to the waiter waiting for Jasper to follow suit. "But one of the guys is my best friend..."

"I'm sure he appreciates it a lot"

"He better do..." She stated firmly.

The rest of lunch seemed to fly by, Sara found herself surprised at how much she seemed to enjoy Jasper's company. He was charming. And the thing that caught her off guard more than anything was that he seemed genuine. On the way home she couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her lips.

"There you are" Greg beamed making his way towards the front door helping her take her coat off.

"You're here..."She frowned slightly. Greg pressed a kiss to her lips before taking her hand in his own leading her to the kitchen.

"I actually look my lunch break... And put that spare key you gave me to use...I thought I could surprised you" He indicated to the breakfast bar that was neatly lined with various baked goods. "We have... Oatmeal Cookies, Blueberry Muffins, Banana Bread and Double Chocolate Brownies"

"Greg you shouldn't have..." Sara shook her head not moving from the spot she was standing in.

"I thought it would make things easier while I was at work" He smiled at her, his brown eyes lighting up. "Where have you been any way?"

"Er... just out... thought I could use a little fresh air" Sara found herself feeling strangely guilty about confessing where she had been all of this time. She and Greg had somehow fallen into the trap of a non-relationship. They had never spoken about their bedroom encounters and it was as if they had silently agreed upon never discussing them. But somehow it still felt like she had betrayed him by going to on a date with Jasper.

Sara found tears stinging her eyes as she met his gaze. "What's wrong?" Greg moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You're just too nice Greg..." She mumbled wrapping her arms firmly around him.

"I'm not too nice... I can be mean" He insisted.

"No you can't..." Sara laughed, meeting his eye carefully brushing her hand across his cheek, smiling at him sadly knowing it was true.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the ridiculously slow update and for this being short- I'm exhausted/sick but I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/New year!

Review let me know what you think!

**Birds on Your Shoulders**

**(New Years) **

It was already New Years Eve and still Hodges had not returned; it was obvious Greg had become agitated by the situation they had found themselves in. Sara was doing her best to make sure he didn't feel alone but even she was distancing herself from him- Jasper becoming a secret increasingly harder to keep.

"Greg I've got to tell you something" Sara announced sitting herself down awkwardly opposite Greg as he sat with a whiskey tumbler cradled in his hands. His dark eyes was clouded over with thoughts and she found herself immediately regretting considering this conversation now of all times.

"Yes" Greg glanced up at her with a blank expression.

"It's just..." She trailed off not being able to confess that she'd been seeing Jasper when he was looking at her like that. He was lonely, exhausted... the last thing Greg needed right now was to have the carpet pulled from under his feet so she simply fell silent.

"What is it?" He leant forward in his seat, running his tongue over his lower lip, the moisture glistening in the light.

"I think..." Sara took a deep breath, resting her hand on her bump, rubbing in small circles- an action she had found increasingly soothing. "I think you should call Hodges... It's New Years Eve... let him know you're thinking about him and that you want this new year to be about the two of you...and your family"

"I tried" Greg said plainly. "I tried calling him and he didn't answer. I left him a message... Like yesterday, the day before and the day before that"

"He just needs to get his head in the right place" Sara said sympathetically slowly brushing her hand across Greg's cheek.

"I'm going to get the fireworks ready" He stated with a smile press a kiss to her cheek before moving towards the back door. Sara found herself watching him as she stood in the kitchen watching him as he moved about the garden in the poor lighting setting up the fireworks.

It struck Sara she still found herself caught off guard from how far they had come from the first time they had met all of those years ago. They had grown up together more than they had ever realised and there they were in a situation more complicated than either one of them could have imagined.

"They're ready" Greg appeared in the kitchen shocking her into motion.

"These better be good Greg" Sara smirked as she wrapped her coat around her shoulders following him out in the cool night air.

The snowflakes fell to the ground in a way that mesmerised them both as they stood looking out on the garden the fireworks poised and ready to be set off.

"It's snowing... in Vegas" Sara looked at Greg with a confused smile. "It's actually snowing in Vegas"

"I guess hell has frozen over" He laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder casually.

"I might have to be nice to Hodges" She raised her eyebrows resting her head on his shoulder the mention of his name evidently making Greg comfortable. Their talk earlier that brought many home truths to light and he realised that this comfort with Sara couldn't last. They were never meant to be together.

"If he comes home" He muttered in a low voice.

"He will- he loves you- he has to come home" Sara tilted her head up to look at him, her assurance enough for both of them but it was clear that Greg didn't feel the same way.

"I hope so" He nodded taking a sip of the whiskey tumbler in his hand; it had become an unlikely ally in the past few weeks. On the nights he found himself alone he'd indulge in memories, lingering in the kitchen with a bottle and ghosts.

Sara suddenly gasped and clutched at her rounded bump with wide eyes. Greg instinctually held onto her, his eyes searching for hers in an effort to find reassurance.

"Are you Okay?" He muttered, an overwhelming feeling of dread filling his system as he thought about the fragility of the tiny life growing inside her.

Sara laughed again, the sound filling his ears and painting a smile onto his own features as their baby continued to squirm and wriggle under his hand. He met her eye with a look of awe, elation rushing through his veins as once again he was reminded how very real this had all become.

"That's our baby" He whispered.

Without thinking dipped his head, his lips meeting Sara's as they silently assessed the position they had found themselves in. Greg's touch brushed softly against the skin of her neck as his fingers slowly tangled with the soft curls. Sara kissed him softly her hands resting on his chest feeling his heart beating beneath his shirt.

It was the sound of a firework exploding over head that forced them to stop their eyes meeting in the dim lighting their expressions not being able to mask the flood of emotions that had overwhelmed them both in that moment. It wouldn't last.

Sara knew she would blame hormones and brush under the carpet the way she had found herself feeling in that moment for her friend.

Greg was bound to push down the truth as it unfolded before his eyes putting it to the loneliness his partner had left him with and the whiskey that had become his companion.

But for those few stolen minutes they looked beyond everything and silently exchanged confessions of the fact that perhaps amongst it all they had fallen madly in love with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the slow update once again- anyone who knows what it's like to write a dissertation knows how hectic things can get! I think I might just register the archives as my main address!

Enjoy- review- let me know what you think :)

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Home Truths) **

The sound of their breathing seemed to fill the room like steady rainfall as they kept their eyes on the ceiling above for fear that looking at each other would bring this entire charade down. They had promised themselves that this would stop, but every time they were in each other's company they would find that they were still weak. It wasn't passion. They just seemed to melt together, their bodies dancing to the tunes of their desires in a strange place that their friendship should never have been.

"We can't do this anymore" Greg's voice was firm; sterner than she had ever heard it before and as Sara turned onto her side she could see his eyes matched.

"That was incredible" She whispered to him, her fingertips tracing along his chest, circling his heart. Their eyes met for a second and it almost seemed to be real that perhaps things would be fine; they'd be able to work through everything.

"It can't be" Greg shook his head turning his gaze once again to the ceiling.

"I've met someone" The words seemed to appear in the air before Sara had a chance to stop them. Silence fell between them as Greg tried to process what this meant for them. Sara pulled herself up pulling Greg's sweater over her head, the fabric stretching around her bump as she tugged at the edge.

"When," he asked sitting up in bed, watching her as she collected her clothes, placing them in neat pile on the bed.

"It's been...about two months now... a bit more perhaps" Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sleeping with him?" The question came out in a tone bitterer than Greg had wanted it to but somehow he couldn't stop himself.

"No" She continued tidying but it was the next question that he asked that caught him off guard.

"Do you love him?"

"No" She shook her head standing at the foot of the bed looking at him. "I don't love him and I'm not in love with him... He's just... he's Jasper... he's funny and kind..."

"Does he know you're sleeping with me... that's it's my baby inside you" Greg found himself reacting in a way he had never imagined at the thought of Sara being happy with someone else. He tossed the covers aside getting to his feet, his hands curled into fists at his side. His blood seemed to boil slightly as he pulled his clothes back on.

"Greg..." Sara spoke in a small voice trying to get his attention but he ignored her making his way towards the door. "Greg... Please... Talk to me"

"I don't think there is much to talk about Sara..." He shook his head.

"Hello" Hodges's voice echoed through the house the sense of panic and dread settling in between them as their minds attempted to figure out what they needed to do.

Greg hurriedly made the bed while Sara threw the windows open hoping that the smell of musk would disappear into the cool evening air.

"Put some clothes on" Greg growled across the bed at her as she shifted her weight uncomfortably on her feet. Sara hurriedly dressed herself as Greg glared at her switching the television on and making his way out of the bedroom.

"Hello is anyone home" Hodges called again.

"We're up here" Greg shouted over the banister trying to keep his tempter under check. He had never been an angry person- his even temper had been something that Sara had always admired but as she watched him throw himself haphazardly on the bed the remote in his hand a frown crossing his expression.

"Well hello you two" Hodges smiled at them but there was clearly something past his expression. The three of them remained in their positions in silence for a few moments attempting to figure out what to do or say so they could plaster over the problems that were clearly evident between them.

"How is your mother?" Greg asked pulling himself up into a sitting position ignoring Sara as she sat down next to him.

"She's fine, she says that she can come and stay and help with the baby..." He shrugged knowing that it was an offer that neither Sara nor Greg want to take.

"I'm sure we can get back to her on that..." Greg responded quietly.

"How are you doing Sara?" Hodges clasped his hands together looking at her with a critical eye as she ran her fingers through her hair attempting to get herself together to put behind her what she and Greg had been doing on that very bed merely ten minutes before.

"Fine..." She replied shortly not knowing what else to say being faced with Hodges forcing the guilt to settle in. She and Greg should never have done this. They both had known that but for some reason they had convinced themselves that it would be okay. Maybe she should have always known that doing this would just remind her that she had fallen in love with Greg a long time ago but decided to let it all go.

"How's the baby?" It was the sound of Hodges's voice that dragged her back to reality.

"Doing great... beating me up from the inside" Sara smiled realising that perhaps at least one good thing could come from this messy situation. She ran her hand over her stomach her whole being attempting to convince her that breaking down in tears would not be a good idea.

"Well that's a shame... but it's not too long now" He smiled at her.

"Sara was just telling me about her new man" Greg chipped in changing the conversation to something that was bound to start an argument.

"Oh" The older man met her eye waiting for an explanation.

"Stop it Greg" Sara turned to face him, the glaringly obvious anger in his eyes

"Why are you ashamed of this Jasper?" Greg shot back the smile crossing his lips hiding more than either one of them wanted to share.

"No"

"Sara I thought we talked about this" Hodges rolled his eyes leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not sleeping with him... I have no plans to sleep with him" She announced getting to her feet, taking a deep breath of fresh air trying to stop her head from spinning.

"Really and he's with you because of your sparkling personality please... he's a man" Greg snorted. "He wants one thing..."

"Perhaps you should look a little closer to home for that type of man Greg" Sara hissed at him.

"Sara..." Hodges stopped them from continuing the conversation they clearly needed to have. "I would feel more comfortable if we could meet this Jasper"

"What?" She frowned.

"I mean... let's have dinner... the two of you... the two of us..." Hodges offered.

"You're being very reasonable David Hodges what happened?" Sara placed her hands on her hips wondering if this was really happening.

"While I was away... I had time to think and I realise I have to be more flexible... what matters most is this family..." He stated moving to stand beside Greg. "So... If you are going to be seeing men while pregnant I would like to meet them to make sure they're not the wrong sort"

"He's bound to be the wrong sort" Greg muttered under his breath.

"You'll like him... I'm sure" Sara nodded at Hodges.

"Okay... so let's do this..." He nodded.

"I'm going to go..." Sara met Greg's eye carefully. "Give you two a chance to catch up properly..."

She made her way out of the door not wanting to look back and see the expression Greg was wearing as she walked away.

"She seems upset" Hodges pointed out as he sat down on the bed beside Greg.

"Oh it's just pregnancy getting to her..." He shrugged.

"I can imagine...She's not the most maternal person I can think off" The older man snorted.

"I'm glad you're home..." Greg took Hodges's hand in his own leaning forward to kiss him hoping that he wouldn't be able to smell Sara's perfume smothered over his skin. He didn't notice the perfume. It was the lipstick that marked his skin of the sin they had been committing in his absence. It was the dark, deep red across his jaw and trailing down in faint marks on his neck that were the finger prints of proof.


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy ;)

Review- let me know what you all think :)

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Meetings) **

The piano notes filled the restaurant as the ambience matching the sharp notes of the wine as people chattered politely across the well decorated tables. Jasper had chosen the place as they watched him it became very clear that he was more than comfortable in this environment. Sara found herself unable to stop the smile that crossed her lips every time one of his references caught Hodges off guard. Her admiration of the man beside her didn't go unnoticed, Greg watched with a steady glare wondering what had happened to him. He had no right to be jealous of him. He didn't love Sara. He wasn't allowed to love Sara- not now.

"So Jasper what is it you do for a living?" Hodges asked casually taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm a psychiatrist" He smiled brightly finding himself contrasted with Greg's bored expression.

"That's wonderful..." The Hodges stated with a grin. "Where did you find him Sara?"

"She picked me up at the local supermarket" Jasper chipped in.

"No... I think you'll find you picked me up..." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Does it even matter" Greg grumbled taking a long sip of his wine. He met Sara's gaze across the table, her eyes warning him not to continue acting in such a childish manner but he couldn't help himself. Every time he saw Jasper smile, or touch Sara, he would find his blood boiling as the green eye monster remained in the invisible seat next to him.

"You're not really Sara's usual type..." Hodges commented. "I mean for a start... she knows your last name... and knows what you look like with your clothes on..."

"She knew my name...and what I look like with clothes on" Greg murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. Jasper nervously cleared his throat glancing at Sara waiting for her to react but she simply shrugged.

"It's the wine..." Sara announced firmly. "Hodges telling you boyfriend to lay off the red stuff"

"Sweetie, I think this night would be a lot more pleasant for all of us if you just..." He finished mid sentence but Greg just shook his head and snorted.

"This night would be better if we all didn't come" Greg retorted. "I mean we're only here because you want to tell him that he's not allowed to screw Sara..."

"I'm sitting right here guys..." Sara blushed, her cheeks turning pink as she attempted to keep calm about what was happening. "You may not have noticed...but I am here... an actual person..."

"Oh let's not lie..." Greg grinned. "Jasper... what my lovely partner is trying to say is that while our baby is inside Sara you can't be..."

"Greg that's out of line" Sara interrupted him before he continued talking, Hodges sitting back aghast at the conversation that was unfolding before him. Jasper remained quiet, politely smiling at the people looking their way.

"But let me tell you, it's worth the wait" He continued. "I mean once you get past the ice queen, I love no one, attitude..."

"I'm not the only one that can tell home truths Greg..." Sara growled at him.

"All of mine involve you Sara...So go ahead..." He smirked at her.

"Hodges will you tell him to stop it" She eventually snapped.

"Turning to Hodges...are you going to bed him too?" Greg raised his eyebrows finishing off the last of his wine.

"He's not my type" Sara replied flatly.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Jasper asked hopefully glancing down at the dessert menu that had been placed before each of them. "Come on Sara... you can't say you're not craving a little chocolate cake..."

"I'm always craving chocolate cake...this baby can't get enough of chocolate..." She scowled handing the menu back to the waiter. "Chocolate cake... the biggest silence you can get"

"I'll have another bottle of this very fine wine to myself...thanks" Greg asked pointing to the empty bottle on the table.

"No he won't" Hodges shook his head.

"Why are you always telling me what to do?" Greg turned to him flailing slightly. "You tell Sara what to do. And you tell Jasper what to do... I mean if I want more wine I should be allowed it I'm a grown up, and if Sara wants to be a hippie and only eat vegetables she should be allowed to do that and Jasper should be allowed to...actually no... I don't want you to have sex with Sara."

"You know Jasper..." Sara turned to him the smile on her lips not faltering. "How about we have dessert at mine?"

"Sounds good to me" He nodded realising that perhaps it would be best to end leave.

"Thank you for coming tonight guys, it does mean a lot, I'll see you soon..." Sara said with a tired expression, pulling herself to her feet.

"Let me walk you out" Greg announced linking his arm through Sara's helping her as they walked out towards the door.

"Sara have I ever told you I love...like a lot... not like the normal amount of love but like a seriously intense type of love..." He thought out loud.

"You should go back to Hodges, Greg" Sara instructed sternly pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "You don't love me..." She whispered into his ear before moving away.

Jasper pulled Sara towards him as they stepped out into the night, the cool air surrounding them igniting their senses the events of that night playing out in their minds.

"Greg's not always like that..." She found herself admitting realising that perhaps they had made an even bigger mess of things than they had ever imagined. She wanted more than anything to defend him but realised the way he had acted had hurt everyone around him.

"I'm sure..." Jasper laughed.

"I'm sure you regret ever taking me out in the first place" Sara commented wondering how this relationship had taken off so quickly. She and Jasper had found themselves growing inevitably closer as the days passed them by.

"Not at all" He smiled turning to face her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "I still think you're amazing..."

"And it doesn't bother you...that I'm having someone else's baby... that I slept with my best friend...his partner thinks I'm...I sleep around too much..." Sara looked at him confused wondering how on earth he had ever managed to see past all of her flaws.

"Not at all..." Jasper stated as he brushed her hair away from her face gently, pressing his lips against hers as they stood in the middle of the parking lot.

Hodges could see them from the door and he found a small amount of hope rising in his system that perhaps Jasper would force Greg to let go of Sara and they would all be able to start again.


	14. Chapter 14

How long since I last updated?!

I'm very sorry everyone who's reading this- I hope you enjoy (?) this chapter!

I will be better- I promise- review- let me know what you think!

**Birds on Your Shoulder**

**(Secrets) **

Greg woke with his heartbeat in his head; the entirety of his body aching as the morning light almost blinded him. His mouth was as dry as sand paper as he attempted to clear his throat, the glass of water and the aspirin left for him on the nightstand forcing him to embrace the day. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he buried his head in his hands letting the aspirin fizzle in the water as he attempted to recall what exactly he had said and done the night before.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes" Hodges stated with a smirk, his arms folded across his chest as he leant against the door frame of their bedroom.

"The volume... talk a little quieter will you..." Greg pressed his eyes shut.

"Like you did when I asked you to be quiet last night?" The older man lifted an eyebrow. "I'm fairly certain we're never going to be able to go to that restaurant again, thank you for that, I didn't like good food, so don't worry"

"I was drunk" He shook his head as if justifying his behaviour the night before.

"And clearly in love with Sara" Hodges clicked his tongue.

"I'm not talking about this again" Greg stated firmly, swallowing the liquid in the glass in one gulp before moving past his partner towards the bathroom.

As he stood under the steam of hot water, his eyes closed, pressing his head against the titles scraps of the night before appearing in his mind. He could only imagine how angry Sara was with the things that he had said.

By the time he had gotten out of the shower Hodges had already left the house; all of these feelings that seemed to overwhelming him were breaking everything he had built around him and Greg realised that if he didn't stop himself he would have nothing left. Greg found his phone dialling Sara's number realising that the only way he would be able to clear up this mess was by being honest.

"I don't want to talk to you" She growled as she answered.

"Sara I'm sorry for last night" Greg shook his head sitting down realising that this was going to be a long conversation.

"Sorry doesn't cover it Greg" She took a deep breath "You humiliated me in front of Jasper, you disregarded Hodges."

"I don't know what else to do" He replied quietly.

"If I wasn't having your baby Greg..." She stopped herself from finishing the sentence. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering if we could meet, lunch, just the two of us" Greg glanced around to check that Hodges had not reappeared. "We need to talk about what's happened between us...If we ignore it, it's going to tear us apart"

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the line as Sara considered his suggestion. It was true- they needed to talk but she had been hoping that they'd be able to move past all of this. It was foolish for her to think they could have jumped in bed and everything would be fine once they were through.

"Sure..." She eventually agreed. "Can you come and pick me up"

"Yeah of course" Greg replied. "I'll see you at one then"

As expected the car journey was awkward as they made their way across town to the veggie place Sara liked. They sat in silence next to each other as Sara watched the things they were going past as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sara I'm sorry" Greg cleared his throat as they settled into a table by the window. "I know I can't take back what I said last night but I really want you to know if I could, I would"

"Yeah...I know" She kept her eyes focused on the glass of water that had been placed in front of her.

"I...I just..." He took a deep breath. "This is harder than I thought it was going to be... Sara, I love you, I'm in love with you..."

"What about Hodges? What about the baby?" She frowned at him, her eyes watching him with steady judgement as if to drag him back to the reality of their situation.

"I don't know" Greg shook his head. "I don't know, what's going on..."

"I do..." Sara pursed her lips. "We made a mistake Greg- we should never have thought that we'd be able to have... a physical relationship. You're just feeling confused..."

"This isn't confusion Sara..." He insisted.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell that you don't love Hodges?" She leant across the table, placing her hand on his forcing him to meet her gaze.

"No... I can't..."

"Greg, I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm with Jasper... everything about this situation is too complicated... We can't destroy everything we've built if we're not even sure about how we feel for each other..." Sara stated sympathetically with a shrug, leaning back in her chair watching other people milling around.

"What if...this was how it was supposed to be?" Greg asked nervously realising that he was pushing his luck.

"It's not" Sara smiled sadly at him. "I love you Greg... but we can't be in love..."

"We're letting go..." He stated out loud. "I never thought we'd be able to just pretend it had never happened..."

"We have to. It would break David's heart if he found out about us..." She told him softly.

"From last night's performance he's not far off from guessing Sara..." He took a sip of his drink, the ice rattling against his teeth.

"Perhaps we should... spend some time apart..." She suggested. "Just do what needs to be done for the baby... but no more movie nights, and I won't call you at the drop off a hat when I need something. It's not fair on you or David..."

"I like doing those things..." He told her honestly. "It makes me feel involved..."

"I know but after the baby's born, it's going to be up to you two... You need to focus on getting back on track..." Sara told him with a smile that they both knew was forced.

They were just pretending that things were fine because it was the easiest way to deal with the problems they had created. Sara found herself wanting more than anything to realise that she was in love with Jasper because at least that way she could honestly convince herself that she didn't love Greg. The sadness in his eyes gave him away as he watched her, she wanted more than anything to give him what he wanted but it would impossible. It was far too late.


End file.
